The present invention relates to an eve observation apparatus, and more particularly to an observation apparatus wherein tip portion comes into contact with an eye, observes and photographs each portions of the eye such as vitreous body, retinal vessel cornea, corneal epithelium.
As a conventional eye observation apparatus, the apparatus which is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 36969/1983 is known.
This observation apparatus as shown in FIG. 6 comprises a lens barrel 52, a main body 54 including an imaging lens unit 55, a photographing section 56 and an illumination optics 57 and a biasing means 58. Object compound lens unit which is stored in the lens barrel 52 is movable to the main body 54 along with the optical axis. The biasing means 58 biases the lens barrel 52 in the direction of an eye so that a tip portion of the objective lens unit is constantly contacted with the eye. Even if the eye which is an object of inspection moves, follow-up movement of the object compound lens unit following the movement of the eye prevents out of focus.
Accordingly, a focusing system is equipped in the object compound lens unit since it is necessary that collimated image ray which is emitted from the object compound lens unit is necessary to reach the image compound lens 55.
Further, the conventional observation apparatus, plurality of covered conductors is connected between the object compound lens unit and the main body as the electrical cable for supplying electric power with the focusing system and the electrical cable for electric signal.
However, when the covered conductors are used, it is difficult that the eye is coming into contact with the tip portion of the object compound lens due to a reaction force which is generated by bending the covered conductors when a movable portion is moved. Then, the coil of bare conductor which has a good flexibility and small diameter has recently been used instead of the covered conductor. That is to say, the covered conductor 63a is connected to a fixed portion ( main body 54 ) via an insulating plate 61a and an insulating substrate 62a.
The covered conductor 63b is connected to the movable portion (object compound lens unit 53) via the insulating plate 61b and the insulating substrate 62b. The covered conductor 63a is soldered to an end portion of the coil 64 and the covered conductor 63b is soldered another end portion of the coil 64 so as to be conducted. One covered conductor 63a is connected to a power source (not shown) and t he other covered conductor 63b is connected to a driving portion (not shown) of the object compound lens unit 53. Plurality of bare wire coil units are used.
The conventional observation apparatus 5 mentioned hereinbefore requires such a troublesome work as to position the optical axis of the movable object compound lens unit 53 and the optical axis of the fixed main body 54. The conventional observation apparatus further requires to collimate the image ray and provide the collimated image ray with the image compound lens unit 55. Therefore, focusing system requires to be equipped in the object compound tens unit 53. Thus, the location of equipping the focusing system is limited.
Main object of the present invention is to delete the above-mentioned problems and to provide an eye observation apparatus of which assembly is very easy since it is no need for positioning the optical axis of the movable portion and the optical axis of the fixed portion. Moreover, the object of the invention is to provide an eye observation apparatus of which focusing system can be selected and/or equipped at will in the object compound lens, the image compound lens or the image plane portion.